Destino maldito, amor impossivel
by Ran Inazuma Amaya
Summary: Dois mundos diferentes mas que partilham algo em comum dentro de si além da sede por sangue,a frieza em seus corações,o ódio e a tristeza de viverem sem uma razão.Sera que haverá um futuro para essas almas atormentadas? - YAOI


_**Sinopse: Dois mundos diferentes mas que partilham algo em comum dentro de si além da sede por sangue, a frieza em seus corações, o ódio e a tristeza de viverem até seus destinos se cruzarem novamente, esperando compartilhar a mesma maldição juntos até o fim dos tempos. Sera que haverá um futuro para essas almas atormentadas?**_

**_Os personagens criados na fic não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto e cia, o sobrenome do Orochimaru pertence exclusivamente mim e a lenda de fausto pertence a Samila Lages. Fic sem ffins lucraticos e blablabla, AGORA LEIAM Ò.Ó_**

****X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

A chuva caia em mais uma noite da grande cidade de Londres, eu corria atrás daquela mulher, minhas botas de couro espalhava a água das inúmeras poças de água presente, dei um tiro as cegas em meio à escuridão, somente com a intuição como minha aliada eu a acertei, me aproximei dela, enquanto a via tentar parar o sangramento em seu braço, falei firme com uma voz cheia de ódio:

- Nunca mais atormentará nenhum humano com sua sede insaciável! Nunca mais matará ninguém por mero prazer – Recarreguei a arma e mirei bem no coração dela – Lhe deixarei viver, então me responda, o vampiro chamado Orochimaru, o líder do clã das cobras, onde ele está?

Sem resposta.

- ME RESPONDA DEMÔNIO! – Já estava perdendo a paciência.

- Meu mestre se encontra no castelo, que se encontra na floresta, ele irá embora para a Alemanha amanhã – Ela me respondeu entre dentes – Agora deixe-me ir!

Ouvindo aquelas palavras, ri cheio de amargura.

- Deixa-la ir? Depois do que seu povo fez com minha esposa e meus filhos? – Eu não queria, mas me lembrei daquela noite, à noite mais obscura de minha vida. Aproximei-me mais da vampira, sussurrando-lhe no ouvido – Eu não deixarei nenhum de vocês viverem, matarei até o último para vingar a alma de minha Eliza e a de meus filhos!

Atirei diretamente no coração daquele ser da noite, me levantei escutando as últimas palavras proferidas por ela:

- Meu mestre irá vingar-me, a mim e a nossos irmãos mortos por ti, Hunter*! – Logo em seguida seu corpo inteiro foi virando pedra, seu sangue foi congelando e ela logo virou pó em um berro de pura dor.

Fui-me embora, montei meu cavalo e me dirigi ao castelo indicado pela mulher, hoje teria minha vingança por todo o ódio e tristeza que, aquele ser, me fez ter por toda a minha vida.

_**Flash Back**_

"_Era noite de ano novo, estava em meu quarto acabando de me arrumar quando ouvi minha mulher me chamar. Descendo as escadas ainda acabando de arrumar minha gravata quando vi o belo sorriso de minha mulher e um homem a seu lado, sua pele imensamente branca e seus longos cabelos incrivelmente pretos me impressionaram, mas o que mais me atraiu de fato foram aqueles olhos dourados que pareciam olhos de cobra, tamanha a frieza que lá existiam._

_- Querido, esse é o senhor Orochimaru Hebi, ele é um grande amigo de meu pai, ele veio nos fazer uma visita – Minha amada sorria abertamente, aquele lindo sorriso que contagia todos em sua volta._

_Me aproximei de Orochimaru, dando-lhe um aperto de mão_

_- É um prazer conhecê-lo senhor Hebi. Chamo-me __Kabuto Yakushi_ - _Assim que toquei-lhe a mão, pude sentir como era fria, um estranho arrepio passou por todo meu corpo e algo em meu peito se acendeu._

_- Por favor, me chame somente de Orochimaru, senhor Yakushi – Aquele sorriso dele era muito belo._

_- Então o senhor me chamará de Kabuto. – Disse devolvendo-lhe o sorriso._

_- Papai, papai! – Olhei para a direção da voz e avistei minha filha Hinata e meu filho Neji, peguei ambos no colo enquanto todos nós íamos para a sala de jantar._

_Ao término, conversamos um pouco e, depois de um tempo, Orochimaru foi embora. Ao vê-lo se distanciando senti vontade de impedi-lo, mas eu me contive._

_Coloquei Hinata e Neji na cama e me deitei ao lado de minha mulher._

_Eram duas da manhã quando ouvi um grito, olhei para o lado e vi que Eliza já não estava mais lá, corri ate o quarto das crianças e elas tinham sumido, corri até a sala, a cena que vi me chocou de tal modo que pensei não ser possível._

_- Kabuto, não deveria ter saído de seus aposentos – Orochimaru estava no meio de 3 corpos, os corpos de minha família, e o corpo de Eliza estavam em seus braços, os longos cabelos castanhos dela agora vermelhos pelo sangue de nossos filhos, os olhos verdes arregalados de puro medo, a vida... Deixando aquele corpo, ele o soltou e se aproximou de mim, a boca dele tinha dentes afiados e estavam ensanguentados._

_Minhas pernas falharam me sentei no chão, as lágrimas já em meus olhos e o choque estampado em meu rosto._

_Orochimaru soltou Eliza, e se dirigiu lentamente ate mim, se agachou e sussurrou em meu ouvido._

_- Não deveria ter saído daquele local, tive trabalho para fazer sua mulher sair de lá sem acordá-lo – Ele se distanciou de meu ouvido e se dirigiu aos meus lábios, onde me beijou, o gosto do sangue de minha amada agora estava em mim!_

_Eu queria dar-lhe um soco, mas ele já havia ido em bora, minha mente estava confusa. Me levantei, peguei todos os objetos de valor e queimei minha casa, junto com minhas lembranças e sentimentos. Sumi por 4 anos, adquirindo conhecimento sobre o que enfrentaria..._

_...Vampiros... Seres da noite que sobrevivem de nosso sangue, já sabia o que __fazer agora, teria que achar Orochimaru e..._

_... Matá-lo..._

_E também matar aquele sentimento estranho que permanecia em meu peito._

_ **Fim do Flash back**_

E agora estava de volta, de volta para onde tudo havia começado.

Olhava aquele castelo em minha frente cheio de ódio e magoa, não pensei duas vezes, adentrei no recinto.

Chutei a porta, alguns deles vieram em minha direção... Matei todos...

Procurei em todos os quartos do local, não o achei... No último dele, chutei a porta com mais raiva e ira do que qualquer outra.

- Você demorou, Kabuto – Enfim o achei, ele estava deitado na enorme cama com um sorriso cínico nos lábios, somente me encarando.

Queria atirar nele, mas havia algo que me impedia

- Por que fez aquilo? – Indaguei me aproximando dele, sabia o grande risco mas, minha vida toda já não mais me pertencia desde aquela noite.

- Do que esta falando? – Ele simplesmente perguntou.

Não aguentei, pulei em cima dele soltando a arma em qualquer lugar, com minhas mãos em seu pescoço grite.i

- POR QUE OS MATOU? POR QUE MATOU MINHA FAMILIA? MINHA MULHER ESTAVA ESPERANDO MAIS UM FILHO, MEUS FILHOS ENTRARIAM NA ESCOLA! MINHA VIDA ERA PERFEITA, POR QUE A ESTRAGOU? – Eu não soube como nem quando, mas agora eu estava debaixo dele – Por que me beijou...? – Sussurrei.

- Você que saber por que os matei? Por que estavam no meu caminho! – Logo depois de proferir essas palavras, senti seus lábios frios e macios em encontro com os meus – Eu o queria, e tudo o que eu desejo, eu obtenho!

Aquelas palavras foram o fim! Peguei minha arma reserva que mantinha amarrada em minha perna e atirei-lhe no estômago, me levantei e mirei diretamente no coração dele.

- VOCÊ ESTRAGOU TUDO POR UM MERO CAPRIXO? ESTRAGOU MINHA VIDA E A DE MINHA FAMILIA POR UM MERO DESEJO MOMENTÂNEO?

Ele voltou a sorrir, aquele sorriso cínico dele realmente me irritava.

- Desejo momentâneo? Então, por que ainda o quero? – Vi ele se levantar, o que me impressionou bastante já que aquelas balas matavam qualquer coisa. Se ele continuasse a se mover iria morrer em pouco tempo por causa da falta de sangue – Por que desde que o vi pela primeira vez, aos seus sete anos, não consegui mais esquece-lo?

Me surpreendi com aquelas palavras, e me surpreendi mais ainda com aqueles lábios nos meus e, inconscientemente correspondi aquele beijo. Já havia notado isso antes, mas, nas vezes que ele me beijou, eu correspondi todas.

- Por que você sempre corresponde a meus beijos? – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, pude sentir seus dentes se tornarem maiores e me afastei, entrando em posição de ataque novamente – Não se... Preocupe, não irei mordê-lo... – Ele falou com certa dificuldade, caindo no chão logo em seguida pela falta de sangue, ele olhou para cima se encostando à cama – Eu não irei mais ficar em seu caminho, pode viver sua vida a vontade – Agora ele olhava em meus olhos, naquelas orbes, antes douradas, agora se tinha um vermelho sangue mostrando a falta deles no corpo dele, mas o que permanecia ali era uma estranha... Tristeza – Sabe, eu vivi mais de 10 mil anos, somente eu. Já me enchi dessa vida, desse mundo, mas... Eu sei que para nós, criaturas da noite, não existe uma coisa chamada paraíso, somente um inferno, nós não renascemos para tentar uma nova vida, por retirar a vida de inúmeras pessoas. Nós estamos destinados a vagar pelo mais terrível dos infernos, até que a nossa alma já não exista mais, tamanha os inúmeros castigos que ela sofreu... E logo em seguida voltemos a terra para continuarmos nossa existência maldita.

Não aguentei, me aproximei dele e dei um soco em seu rosto, sua cara era de puro espanto.

- Você acha que pode estragar toda a minha vida, me beijar quatro vezes e depois simplesmente morrer? Não é tão fácil assim! – Agora eu que dava-lhe um beijo, um beijo estranho mas... Apaixonado...

"O que esta fazendo Kabuto? Você prometeu diante do túmulo de Eliza matá-lo com suas próprias mãos!" Dizia uma voz em minha cabeça, mas meus instintos mais escondidos não me permitiam parar aquele ato, até que a falta de ar me fez separar aquele beijo.

- Por que fez isso? – Ele indagou, pude ver em seu olhar que ele já sabia a resposta.

- Você já sabe a resposta, por que pergunta?

- Queria ouvir-lhe dizer essas palavras... Como uma última lembrança... – Orochimaru estava mais pálido que o normal, seus olhos estavam se fechando lentamente... Para sempre...

Fiz uma coisa que não fazia há quatro anos, chorei, as lágrimas caiam por meu rosto e alcançavam graciosamente aquele corpo sem vida. Notei que agora tinha algumas presenças atrás de mim, alguém pediu ajuda. Eles me atacaram e eu...

...Os matei...

Era apenas isso que eu sabia fazer, afinal, matar.

Fui até o corpo de Orochimaru o qual estava em uma imensa poça de sangue, me abaixei e coloquei minha mão naquele sangue e logo em seguida a levei em minha boca, tomando aquele líquido.

Enquanto sentia aquilo descendo por minha garganta, lembrei das palavras de meu mestre "_Jamais tome o sangue de um vampiro, caso contrário, virará uma dessas criaturas malditas"_

Dei um sorriso cínico lembrando daquilo, malditas... Agora eu era maldito...

Peguei o corpo de Orochimaru em meus braços, abri a enorme janela sentindo a chuva em meu rosto, meu cavalo a muito já morto por algum vampiro agora era retirado por alguns policiais que haviam chegado ao local por causa dos sons de tiros. Eu pulei com aquele corpo ainda em meus braços, fui em direção a escuridão, porque agora ela era parte de mim...

Fui até a floresta onde havia uma enorme clareira e uma cabana abandonada, coloquei o corpo de Orochimaru na cama que lá havia, o enfeitei com algumas flores e logo em seguida, como fiz com Eliza, queimei todo o local. Vendo de longe as chamas, fui embora, com uma última promessa.

- O esperarei, o esperarei por que sei que irá voltar – Sorri amargo – Para vivermos essa existência maldita juntos.

E me fui, precisava achar alguém, e sentir aquele líquido vermelho descer por minha garganta...

E naquela última noite, mesmo com a chuva, pode-se avistar uma estrela cadente cruzar o céu noturno.

_"– __**Belial, o que vem a ser uma estrela cadente?**_

_**- É a alma de um humano que morreu por amor... Que volta e meia retorna a Terra apenas para rever aquele por quem deu a vida.**_

_**Ao ouvir isso, Fausto sentou-se e pôs-se a olhar atentamente o demônio.**_

_**- Eu simplesmente não te entendo.**_

_**- Qual o motivo de sua incompreensão?**_

_**- Como podes tu, um demônio, possuindo um coração tão escuro quanto o que te vanglorias de possuir, falar coisas tão belas?**_

_**- Tu achas que apenas a luz é bela, mas meu caro Fausto... E, portanto, estás muito equivocado... Diga-me, sabes por que o sol se vem e se vai... A cada manhã e a cada noite?**_

_**- Não, por quê?**_

_**- Porque nesse mundo não existe luz sem escuridão."**_

_A lenda de Fausto, página 35._

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

**_E aew gostaram? Eu dedico essa fic a minha querida beta que esta sempre pronta para ouvir minhas reclamações: Manu-senpai ^.^ Essa fic eu te dou como presente( mesmo que adiantado), espero que goste :3_**

**_Enton sim, ela é sua kkk'_**

**_Bem minna é isso, espero q tenham gostado. Nos veremos novamente_**

**_Kissus o/_**


End file.
